


Грани цветов

by Vahvah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Love/Hate, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vahvah/pseuds/Vahvah
Summary: Они смотрят друг на друга и видят грани двух цветов: он — красного, она — синего.





	Грани цветов

Он всегда говорил Турции, что красный — идеальный для неё цвет.

Терпкий, как хорошо выдержанное вино, к которому она так любила обращаться ленивыми стамбульскими вечерами; яркий, как поблёскивающий в величественной короне падишаха рубин; живой и тёплый, как льющаяся под удары сабель кровь солдат, как человеческое сердце, мерно бьющееся в груди. Красный был цветом рассвета и заката, начала и конца: жизнь брала у него свои истоки, смерть покорно подносила к нему свою добычу. Тонкими венами он пронизывал весь мир, проходя сквозь блестящие купола мечетей, древние крестоносные храмы, и проникал в обычные дома, где пламя очага даровало людям свет и тепло.

Удобное и в это же время обременительное свойство у этого цвета — двойственность. Огонь способен согреть человека и даже спасти ему жизнь, но также не способен он отказаться от своей ненасытности, выжигая всё на своём пути; кровь может литься при рождении, но она же льется из человека в момент его погибели; а облачённый в красную мантию государь порой оборачивается то спасителем страны, то её главным бедствием. Голова кружится от возможностей, но не стоит думать лишь о плохом. Дураком будет тот, кто предпочтёт сложный выбор лёгкой неволе — и это она тоже всегда понимала, ценя свободу дороже любого золота.

Пожалуй, именно поэтому красный был для неё самым подходящим из всей палитры.

Ведь как же описать её, не запутываясь при этом? Не осознавая, что одна черта характера в один момент представляется благом, но в другой оборачивается ужасной досадой или даже страшной проблемой. Что Асли может казаться прекрасной царицей, чей лик подобен блестящему лунному диску — но потом вмиг обернуться жалкой оборванкой, разбойницей с чумазым лицом и хищной полуулыбкой. И что, конечно, может она, как без отдачи дарить свою любовь и благословение, не задумываясь о цене — но никто не знает, когда милость сменится гневом и под раздачу будет попадать каждый, пусть незаслуженно. Может простить серьёзный провал, а может убить за разбитую чашку; может любить безмерно и нежно, ласкаясь, как домашняя кошка — а потом надеть шкуру волчицы и, злобно скалясь, отпугивать от себя даже самых близких, причиняя боль забавы ради.

Чистая, незамутнённая страсть — пылающий костёр из чувств, вечно желающий насытиться и вечно голодный, прекрасный и обжигающий, призывающий прикоснуться и ощутить тепло, но легко жалящий острыми язычками.

Такой Ираклис представляет её сейчас. И, как будто сама по себе, в памяти всплывает усмешка Египта:  _«Женщина — скорпион, но этот укус слаще любого сока»._

Но это плохое сравнение, как ему кажется. Греция вообще не любит вспоминать животных, когда описывает людей, отдавая предпочтение оттенкам и тонам. И потому он знает, что у Асли душа _красная_ , такая непохожая на синеву его собственной, но так притягательно светящая. Почти как её тело, крепкое и лёгкое, словно древняя бронза. А ещё очень вкусное, до слипающихся губ, как спелый инжир (и он ведь красный внутри).

Он не может, не хочет, не умеет сдерживаться, когда видит её, и она это знает. Она позволяет ему целовать свою изящную шею и словно вылепленные из персика плечики, перейти на руки и пальцы. Лишь довольно наблюдает, как вперемешку с поцелуями он снимает с её запястий золотые браслеты; сжимает зубы, пока он задирает лёгкое платье и языком вырисовывает причудливые узоры на загорелом животе; охает и пытается не потерять дыхание, когда он непринуждённо закидывает её тонкие ножки на свои плечи, прильнув к ней обветренными губами; стонет так тяжело и сладко, обхватив пальцами жесткие волосы, уже не стесняется, позволяя ликованию расцвести в его душе.

Он жадно терзает её алые губы, нежно проходится по розовым щекам и побагровевшей шее. Но столь же легко и приятно он может, посмотрев в блестящие от удовольствия глаза, проникнуть в её  _красную душу._  И это заставляет его прийти в такую радость, что кровь кипит в жилах, руки горят и он, даже если бы захотел, не смог бы, просто физически не смог бы выпустить её талию из цепких объятий. Её красный взрывается, как набитая порохом бочка, и выжигает его синий без остатка, но он и не думает этому воспротивиться.

Хотя, будучи честным, не может не признаться: это приятно, но немного пугает, заставляя то приближаться, то отдаляться, запутываясь в огненном водовороте. Сперва он не позволял себе слишком много думать об этом.

 

Когда он говорит с ней, целует её, держит за руку или просто ходит рядом, то Турции приходит в голову только один образ.

_Море._

Водяная пустыня, где сине-голубой и зелёный сплетаются в бесконечном танце, так, что становится невозможно отличить, где начинается один и заканчивается другой.

Его глаза — зелёные, не блестящие как у неё, а скорее даже поглощающие свет. Эти глаза похожи на море к северу, и Ираклис весь похож своим характером и привычками. Греция как-то рассказывал ей, что его мать, оказавшись за Босфором, попала в шторм и сгоряча обругала понтийские воды негостеприимными, злыми, жестокими. Ведь бурлила вода там, пожирая чужие корабли с воинами или, подкидывая легко, разбивала о скалы. И брызги волн улетали так далеко, что, пробившись сквозь ночной мрак, будоражили небо и возвращались дождём. Не любило то море воинственных чужеземцев, ох, не любило!

Но стоило заносчивым эллинам усмирить пыл да послать флот не за добычей — за торговлей и миром, как изменилось море, став добрым и ласковым, заботливым и учтивым, гостеприимным таким. И потомкам, причаливших у северного берега, оставалось только головы ломать: как же можно было такое море считать грубым и злым? А всё потому, что с чем придёшь — то и получишь.

Таким был её Ираклис: на плохое он отвечал сторицей, обрушиваясь на обидчиков штормом из злобы и гнева; но если кто был с ним нежен, если думал о нём и старался не причинять боль почём зря — он, конечно, чувствовал всё и тут же старался отвечать тем же, маяком заботы указывая путь в  _море своей души._  Как это случилось с ней.

Она ведь не желала ему зла, не хотела делать плохого. Как не хотела и погибели его брата, но старший был словно из мрамора выточенный: утончённый, красивый, идеальный почти, но только рукой коснёшься — обжечься холодом можно. Не было в пурпурном сердце тех светлых чувств, что она так долго искала. То море и правда было _негостеприимным_ , пронизанным десятком ветров, режущих больнее мечей, глубоким и с вечным чёрным небом наверху, словно отражение души хозяина. Нет толку искать дорогу без света звёзд и Луны, в мире бесконечной ночи, над которой угрюмо возвышается лишь потускневший кесарский трон.

А младший — он тёплый, он вечный день. Нет, не промозглое утро и не жаркий полдень, от которого хочется спрятаться. Он будто море в то самое время, когда Солнце уже устало и слабеет жар, но ещё нет сил у темноты занять верховное место. И вода тогда — сказка и загляденье, спокойная и уже теплая, дающая прохладу нуждающимся. Асли понимает это, когда целует его и чувствует, как всё тело дрожит, словно она вошла в воду после жаркого дня. Она немного отдаляется и, легко проведя языком по его губам, забирает всю собравшуюся соль.

Греция — её главное море, её любимое море. Она в нём находит не только расслабленность после ужасов войны и дипломатии, но стабильность, спокойствие. Он весь будто распускает этот сине-зелёный свет, делая всё пространство спокойным и приятным на вид. И все проблемы становятся такими мелкими и неважными, что она лишь удивляется, как могла горевать по этому всерьёз. Он-то всегда спокоен и собран, немного ленив и небрежен, так что недругам остаётся лишь кусать локти — море непоколебимо, оно штормить не любит, особенно когда от него шторм и ждут.

А ещё, когда он целует её, когда оставляет после себя мокрые дорожки на хрупком теле, заставляя её стонать и кричать, когда накатывает волнами и тут же уходит, улыбается довольно, когда она  _умоляет_ его дать ещё немного, совсем чуть-чуть, то она не может не вспомнить об этом. Что море — синее, не голубое, как небо, нет. Синий — он темнее, глубже, не такой прямодушный и ясный, но с хитростью и острым разумом. Не блестящий, но, как зеркало, отбрасывающий всё обратно, как море, возвращающий отношение к себе. Хорошее или плохое, доброе или злое, ласковое или грубое — синий всё возьмёт, всё попробует и вернёт. Штормом или штилем — это уж, простите, не от него зависит.

И, спустя года, она всей своей красной душой понимает, что в этом его главная проблема. Проклятие  _невыбора._ Синий даёт мудрость, выдержку, спокойствие, в нём нет безумного желания броситься в омут опасностей, нет свойственной красному безумной жажды власти, нет безграничных амбиций и чувств, вылетающих, словно раскалённая лава из вулкана. Но при всех своих преимуществах, синий не был способен на главное — он не мог, не хотел, не умел и не желал меняться. Оказывался запертым в мире кривых зеркал, где каждое отражение — лишь очередное искажение его природы. Синий отдавал то, что вручали ему, но сам не был способен начинать первым. Только реагировал, ленивым морем ударяясь о скалы жизни.

Но она отмахивалась и прощала ему всю инертность, все странные — с её позиций — слова и действия, думая: «Он другой человек, он ведь не обязан быть подобным мне». Раньше казалось, что это правильно.

 

Увы! Два цвета, две силы мира — плескавшаяся внизу синева и сияющий наверху раскалённый круг, два стиля жизни — размеренно-спокойный и ударно-активный, слишком они разные. И нет, не отталкивают друг друга вовсе. Но бывает так, что, очутившись на развилке истории, каждый думает о своём и они расходятся. Каждому кажется, что именно ему ведома истина, что именно он знает, как правильно и куда правильно. Не им узнать, что обе дороги ведут в тупик, что всё равно они сходятся и вернут два сердца на один путь. Не сейчас, конечно, что лишь порождает драму. Ведь двое — синий и красная — слепы друг без друга и не видят пути, вечно спотыкаются, но продолжают идти, упрямо задирая полные глупости и обиды головы.

А всё почему? Потому что уже не хватает смелости признаться, что ошиблись оба, что заплутали, что вина — как любовь когда-то — общая, одна на двоих. А причина всех ссор, всех бед, всех несчастий — лишь в бессмысленном упрямстве. Отчего и ниточка связи, которую ангел протянул от неё к нему, теперь вызывает лишь раздражение. Ну зачем она? Ну почему она так крепка? Почему я всё слышу в голове отзвуки чужих мыслей, из сердца не могу выкинуть обломки чужих чувств, с глаз не могу согнать чужого образа?! Так и хочется разорвать эту нить, но въелась она глубоко-глубоко, стиснув кости, так что теперь только с мясом и кровью выдирай. Но расходятся они всё дальше, все больнее связь сохранять, так что оба хватаются за кинжалы и готовы хоть руки отрезать, лишь бы больше не ощущать связи. От которой в сердце, на бывшем месте для второй половины, зияет дыра, утягивающая за собой всё хорошее и плохое.

Нить обрывается и красный с синим сталкиваются, жадно набрасываются друга на друга, стремятся заглотнуть и пожрать, лишь бы заполнить опустевшую душу, лишь бы не чувствовать пустоты, от которой ни гнев, ни злоба, ни печаль — уныние и разочарование. И когда они расходятся совсем, то уж не остаётся ни красного с синим, ни белого с чёрным. Теперь всем властвует серый, блеклый и грязный, давящий и без конца напоминающий, что когда-то мир сиял многими красками, но теперь — по их же вине — не будет ничего из этого.

Сами хотели и получили. Счастливы ли? А это к ним вопрос.

« __ _А смысл? Скажите мне, есть ли смысл хоть в секундной иллюзии счастья? Я всё время смотрю на неё — а она без конца любуется властью. Я пытался, правда пытался увидеть что-то хорошее и светлое, даже видел как-то. Я искренне верил, что она может бросить это притворство, может думать о чём-то, кроме своей гордыни… тогда я ошибся в первый раз._

_Потому что изменить природу нельзя. Потому что „сильна любовь, сильна и слава смертных дней; но смерть сильней, а власть — важней“._

_Можно указать мне, что я никогда не поступался своим долгом ради неё… что же, справедливо. Но ведь это то, для чего я родился, что уж точно не уничтожало мою жизнь и не заставляло жертвовать собой. Это не было ядом, который она подсовывала мне под видом нектара._

_Когда придёт время и я верну всё, принадлежащее мне по праву крови — да, мы с Турцией увидимся. Но я уже не буду её другом. Скорее тем, кем был мой брат. И кем я должен был стать с самого начала._ »

 

« _Всю свою жизнь я только и делала, что воевала. Это была жажда, неутолимая жажда завоеваний. Он не понимал этого. Он, мудростью и строгостью, заботой и лаской, всё время призывал меня прекратить этот танец боли и смерти, которые я несла всем. И я… я… не думаю, что это можно описать словами, но мне действительно начало казаться, что, останавливаясь, я поступаю правильно. Что смогу жить просто, без излишеств и бесконечных кровопусканий._

_Дура. Чего я хотела? Что я вообще смогла бы сделать? Я не смогла бы жить, как обычная женщина. Никогда бы не смогла подарить ему детишек и домашний уют, размеренность — о чём он так мечтал. Я всегда хотела большего. Блеска золота, славы трона, короны мира. Он хотел свой, наш уголочек и был бы этим доволен. Но я не смогла бы. Я бы зачахла без побед. Как бы не хотелось иногда спокойствия — на губах вновь появлялся сладкий вкус вражеской крови и мой разум терял власть над душой и телом. Но ему это чуждо, всегда было чуждо._

_Я пыталась объяснить… и какой же ответ получила? „Когда мы встретились первый раз — ты была дурной девкой, гоняющейся за властью. Таковой и осталась“._

_Он ушёл, вырвав с собой половину души._

_И всё пропало. Не нужно мне ничего, никакие лавры не скрасят этого! Мне мой Греция нужен…_

_Он сказал, что вернётся, когда понадобится своим людям. Когда они попадут в беду. Ну что же? Я ускорю этот процесс. Иначе он не придёт. Я ускорю его, как смогу. Даже если придётся окрасить землю в красный._ »

Серый всё больше наливается чёрным, не так ли?


End file.
